gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 501
Summary Shinpachi looks on in horror as the obstacle course of charms kill off many spirits, knocking people out of the race. Despite its wounds, Katsura and Elizabeth begin to carry the car spirit on their backs. Surprisingly Hijikata and Okita arrive, participating in the festival and trying to catch Katsura. The terrorist believes himself safe as the two Shinsengumi must go through the charm path to reach him. Both he and Shinpachi are shocked to see the charms disintegrate around them, revealing Hijikata's spirit to be immune to the charms. The Shinsengumi duo go past the patriots to the goal until another explosion stops them in their tracks, caused by Okita's spirit interfering with Hijikata's. Katsura takes his chance to reach the finish line but a third explosion happens, caused by Elizabeth's spirit interfering with Katsura's. Both Hijikata and Katsura are unable to continue, causing the entire race to become another tie. Worried about the growing danger of the festival he tries to persuade Gintoki and Kagura (who are still on top of the spirit Madao and barely moved from the starting line the entire time) to drop out, but they still refused. He, for a second, saw the old man store owner but the man disappeared. The next game, due to a shortage of players, is a combination of a cavalry fight (three people are carrying a person), bread eating contest (the rider has a piece of bread daggling on a string in front of them and must try to eat their opponents' before the opponents eat theirs), and a scavenger hunt. The spirits are also allowed to be the rider leading to the majority of the teams using the spirits as riders. An unfortunate Shinpachi is chosen to be the rider on top of Madao and the Yorozuya try to get the bread and items with little success. Shinpachi laments their fates until he finds himself in a black expanse. The old man appears to give him back his barely fixed glasses. The old man reveals himself to be Shinpachi's Guardian spirit who had wanted to show the teen a glance into the spirit world. The old man tells Shinpachi that the teen will never see this world again but to still remember the spirits that protect the Yorozuya. Back in the real world the Yorozuya and Hasegawa are being ganged on by the other participants. Shinpachi states that now the Yorozuya spirit strength is complete... but it wasn't enough to stop the others to rush into them. After the dust settled with everyone nearly knocked out, Shinpachi declares that he really needs to get new glasses. Characters Characters in order of appearance # Katsura Kotarou # Shimura Shinpachi # Elizabeth # Hijikata Toushirou # Okita Sougo # Kagura # Sakata Gintoki # Hasegawa Taizou # Shimura Tae # Kondou Isao Guardian Spirits *''Hijikata:'' Spirit Name: It's not Maserati, It's Mayorati **Born from the malice of a decommissioned Maserati, after a younger Hijikata poured mayonnaise into its gas chamber. Suffers from two karmic curses, the first is that Hijikata became a mayonnaise addict and the second is that the spirit constantly drags Hijikata by his bangs to catch criminals but with the potential of premature baldness. Is based on the Maserati car company, Italian in origin. *''Okita:'' Spirit Name: Do-S Sadist **Born from a young Okita's accumulated malice after the young Hijikata punished him for tricking him over the above incident. Has the appearance of a robed Okita crucified on a wooden 'do' katakana. It is essentially another curse on Hijikata as instead of being with Okita, it has imbedded itself into the Vice-Commander, slowly draining his life. It's a running gag of both Okita's sadism and his murderous dislike of Hijikata. *''Elizabeth:'' Spirit Name: God of Toilets **Born from Elizabeth's accumulated malice of constantly cleaning toilets. Has the appearance of a more humanoid Elizabeth crucified on a cross made of two large toilet brushes. It cleans all impurities of every type of toilet. *''Shinpachi:'' Spirit Name: Glasses ** Is actually the old man of the store. Was recently repaired with added features. Can see into far-off minds and hearts but is incredibly far-sighted. Category:Chapters